Piercings, Dememtors, and a whole lot of Trouble
by Destinee's-Desire
Summary: My first fic, i'm not that good at Summaries, but theres a better description inside, the genre is general cause i'm not far enough into it to decide, the rating MAY go up, i'm not sure yet, like i said, more inside, please read and review, I stress the r
1. Prologue

**Author:** Destinee's Desire

**Title: **Piercings, Dementors, and a whole lot of Trouble

**Summary:** My first fic, I'm not that good at Summaries, but there's a better description inside, the genre is general cause I'm not far enough into it to decide, the rating MAY go up,I'm not sure yet, like I said, more inside, please read and review, I stress the review part, if you don't review then I don't have the inspiration to write more, so please review, thanks!

**Description:** Theres a new girl at Hogwarts, but she is different from all others. She misses the Hogwarts Express, and makes all the teachers worry because she's said she's flying on her broom, which is old and breaking, then the school finds out she's adopted, but somehow joined to Professor Dumbledore. How much trouble can a 16 year old girl cause, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, people, magic, etc, EXCEPT Camryn Marcus.

**Authors Note: **Please read and review, I probably won't continue unless I get at least one review.

* * *

"Why does Dumbledore look so worried?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione at dinner that night.

"It's not just Dumbledore, all of the teacher's look worried about something" Hermione speculated.

"Yeah, they do, mmmmm, this pudding is delicious" mumbled Ron.

"Trust you to think about food, Ron" Hermione said, laughing. She stopped when she heard Professor McGonagall tap on her goblet for silence, and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has also asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. You may go to bed now." He said in an uneven, nerved voice.

"Wow, did you hear him, he must be worried about something major" Hermione said.


	2. Dementors

Here goes, thanks so much for reviewing cutie4u16, I'm glad you liked it, heres the next part for ya! Hope you like it! Thanks again for reviewing!!

* * *

As he walked down the deserted hallways he heard footsteps and voices.

"Where can she be Albus, she's only a girl, how hard is it to find a sixteen year old girl" came a familiar female voice.

"You don't know this girl, Minerva" a familiar male voice came down the corridor.

"Where could she be?"

"I know that she's here, she's just getting herself lost, she doesn't know where she- Harry? What are you doing out of bed?" Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had walked around the corner and Dumbledore had spotted Harry.

"I…I…I don't know…who are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"A new girl, she was supposed to be on the Hogwarts express but she sent an owl saying she had missed it and was flying on her broom, but…its…a very…old broom, anything could have happe-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Came a scream from the Entrance Hall, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Quick downstairs!" Harry said, turning and running towards the stairs. When they all reached the bottom they saw a girl, holding a broken broom, and had an overstuffed night bag slung over her shoulder, running from a group of four Dementors. As they watched, the girl dropped the broken broom and swung down, her bag falling off her shoulder, she stood up straight, and ran towards Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Dumbledore raised his wand and yelled-

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver mist shot out from the tip of his wand. The Dementors turned and rushed out of the doors. "Camryn! You're here, finally!"

"Yeah, sorry I missed the train, I was at my gymnastics lesson, a little later than I should have been. John and Michelle weren't too happy, they said they wouldn't take me to the train station, so I had to catch a bus to the station, when I got there I followed your directions onto platform 9¾, but when I got there the train had already left. So I flew. But my broom broke and I fell, and then when I was almost at the castle a group of Dementors started following me, I ran and ended up here" Camryn smiled, and pushed a piece of blonde, curly hair behind her ear, something on it glinted in the moonlight.

"What's that on your ear?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, that, I have my ears pierced" Camryn replied.

"Oh Cami, how many times now?" Dumbledore asked, sighing.

"Five in each ear, plus one at the top of my right, and my belly button" Camryn said.

"Oh Cami…how can you do gymnastics with your belly button pierced?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's easy, I barely even notice its there anymore"

"And John and Michelle just let you get all this done?"

"They don't care, as long as I stay out of their way, they stay out of mine"

McGonagall reached out and touched Camryn's forehead, "Child, you're bleeding"

"I…I am?" Camryn's hands shot up to her forehead, but before they reached it they stopped. "Oh my god" she whispered, her hands were covered in blood.

"Alright Camryn, lets get you to the infirmary, good night Harry, Minerva, can you please escort Harry to his dorm"


	3. Stop Being You

Ok, this chapter is only up because I was bored and I had already written it, but seriously, I know this is gonna sound like bribery, but if you don't review, I won't write anymore, review with ideas, messages of encouragement, anything, whatever, just review, please...

* * *

The next morning, the Great Hall was a buzz of activity, all students were talking over breakfast about the mysterious girl who had turned up at the school and been sent straight to the infirmary after an attack of Dementors, apart from the girl, only three people knew what had happened.

As soon as Harry, Hermione and Ron had stepped into the hall, Harry knew he wouldn't get much breakfast.

"Harry, why is everyone looking at you? What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.

Harry looked at Ron, "I can't tell you, not here anyway" he replied, stabbing his fork into his sausage and cutting off a small piece. He put it into his mouth and started chewing. As he swallowed the piece, the room went deathly quiet; everyone was looking at the Great Hall doors. Harry turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore with Camryn. As they walked past, Dumbledore nodded at Harry, Harry nodded back, and then smiled at Camryn, she smiled quickly, then looked down at the floor.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him intently.

"Not now Hermione" Harry said, stabbing at his sausage again.

An expression of hurt appeared on her face, she looked down at her plate and pushed her bacon around on it. When she looked up, she saw Harry and Ron staring up at the table with all the teachers. "Harry? Ron?" she waved a hand in front of each of their faces, neither blinked. She jumped up and stormed out of the Great Hall, grumbling under her breath.

Harry saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, he nudged Ron, and they both got up and dashed after Hermione.

As Harry and Ron chased after Hermione, Harry thought he saw a dark object floating outside. When he looked again, it was gone. He shrugged, and kept running, calling after Hermione. As they reached the end of the hall, Harry realized Hermione had stopped dead. When he reached her he saw why. Four Dementors were floating by the doors.

"Ron, don't come any closer, go get Dumbledore, now" he heard Ron dash away. "Hermione, slowly step backwards, not too quickly" together he and Hermione had made it halfway back down the hall when the Dementors advanced on them. "Hermione! Run!" he turned and ran down the hall, hearing Hermione's hurried footsteps behind him.

"Ahh!" Harry turned his head to see why Hermione had screamed.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled in shock after seeing she'd tripped and fallen. He turned his body around and ran back to her.

"Harry! What are you doing? Keep running!" Hermione said as he reached her.

Harry knelt beside her. "I'm not going anywhere,"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry turned his head and relaxed when he saw Professor Dumbledore at the other end of the hall with the teachers and a large group of students, Ron in the lead.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Hermione struggled to sit up, "Harry, I'm sorry"

"For what? Here let me help you stand up" he held out his hand, and then pulled Hermione to his feet, putting his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"For leading you to the-"

"Hermione! You're bleeding!" Ron yelled, cutting Hermione off.

"I am?" Hermione asked, looking down, her knee was cut and bleeding slightly. "Oh, is that all?"

"No, your chin is as well" Harry said, taking a proper look.

"It can't be that bad, I can't feel it" Hermione shrugged, looking away.

"Hermione, don't lie" Harry said warningly.

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione pulled away from him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop being you, I'm fine, and I'm not lying, now go back to your new friend"

"Ms. Granger, would you please accompany me to the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey is waiting for you there" Professor Dumbledore said, reaching them.

"Of course, Professor" Hermione limped after the Professor as he started down the hall, once he had passed the group of students, he stopped and waited for Hermione, then, together they walked down the hall and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, walking up to Harry.

"I don't know, but I think it had something to do with Camryn" Harry replied, watching as Hermione limped away.


End file.
